Um Antigo Inimigo
by Fernanda Vale
Summary: bom gente, minha primeira fic!esse capitulo ta curtinho  é só uma introduçao da história e em breve ta saindo o outro. espero q gostem, pois busquei unir tres coisas q amo: Xena, História e misticismo religioso. então, boa leitura!


**Um Antigo Inimigo**

cap.1

Xena e Gabrielle caminhavam vagarosamente por um estreito caminho entre arvores altas, e conversavam sem a mínima preocupação e com a alegria de quem tem a liberdade de amar sem o medo de perder.Ambas tinham terminado o seu ciclo cármico e agora podiam aproveitar a eternidade juntas no paraíso.Gabby falava sobre a habilidade que estava tendo nas suas primeiras aulas de harpa, quando de repente uma luz muito forte se materializou à frente delas e então reconheceram uma forma familiar.

-Xena e Gabrielle vocês devem voltar.O mundo está um caos e há pessoas que precisam de vocês – falou o Mendhi com uma voz feminina bem conhecida delas.

-Voltar?Mas como assim voltar? Conquistamos a eternidade, não temos mais que voltar a Terra.Não é justo. Eu não volto mais nem morta, quer dizer, nem viva...

-Sim Gabrielle, mas vocês não reencarnarão, apenas voltarão para ajudar àqueles que estão vivos a vencerem o mal.O importante é não profanar a vida, e o espírito de vocês permanecerá puro. Assim que cumprirem sua missão vocês retornarão para o paraíso.

-Então que missão é essa Mendhi e o que você quer dizer com não profanar a vida?-perguntou Xena.

-Apenas não matem, e quanto à missão, vocês saberão quando chegarem.

Nesse momento foi como se a luz as sugasse para si e elas perderam a consciência.Em algum tempo estariam de volta à vida.

* * *

Gabrielle acordou em um quarto quente e iluminado e imediatamente virou-se pra ver se Xena estava a seu lado, acalmou-se ao perceber que a guerreira estava lá e a olhava docemente, embora que, seu sorriso não conseguisse esconder um traço de preocupação em seu rosto. Gabby percebeu então que tinham voltado como a Terra como guerreiras.Observou Xena com sua clássica roupa de couro, sua espada e seu chakram, seus olhos intensamente azuis, profundos e enigmáticos, e seu longo cabelo escuro, e por um momento agradeceu por estar viva de novo e poder ter aquela visão.

-Xena onde estamos?

-É o que vou tentar descobrir agora.Vem, levanta- disse Xena ,levantando-se e oferecendo a mão para puxar Gabrielle – Vamos sair daqui e tentar achar alguém pra nos explicar o que estar acontecendo e o que viemos fazer aqui.

Saíram da cabana em que acordaram e foram andando por uma rua poeirenta de uma cidade semideserta e estranha para o que elas conheciam.Havia um cheiro de sangue no ar e as poucas mulheres que viram nas ruas usavam véus e andavam apressadamente, baixando a cabeça ao passarem por elas.

-Xena que estranho.Que lugar será esse?Parece que ta todo mundo de luto e fugindo da gente.

-Bom, se queremos saber onde estamos o jeito é perguntar pra alguém.

Xena então abordou uma mulher que passava de cabeça baixa, mas a mulher falava nervosamente em uma língua totalmente desconhecida o que fez com que Xena logo a deixasse partir.

-Entendeu algo do que ela falou Gabby?

-Nada. Não lembro de já ter ouvido alguém falando essa língua antes.

-Vem, vamos tentar falar com aquele homem ali – disse Xena, indo na direção de um ancião de barbas longas e brancas e cabelos da mesma cor que, apesar do peso dos anos,andava com passos longos e imponentes ao lado de dois soldados que o escoltavam.

Antes que falassem alguma coisa o ancião se adiantou.

-Xena? Gabrielle? Eu estava esperando vocês.Que bom que chegaram.Acompanhem-me, temos muito que falar.

-Espera, mas quem é você, como sabe nossos nomes e como sabia que viríamos? – perguntou Xena.

-Meu nome é Kabir Tarhiff, sou o único xeique que sobrou na cidade. Por favor, me acompanhem e eu lhes contarei o que está acontecendo e como eu sabia da vinda de vocês.Vocês são nossa única esperança.

Elas o seguiram até um antigo templo e subiram até a torre mais alta, onde ele as fez sentar em luxuosos tronos e começou sua narrativa sobre a longa guerra que estava dizimando sua cidade.

-Há muitos anos se iniciou uma guerra entre islâmicos e cristãos pela posse de Jerusalém e dos territórios ao redor da cidade santa.De inicio, fomos pegos de surpresa, e os cristãos conseguiram tomar quase todos nosso territórios, mas nos últimos anos reconquistamos a maioria deles, e eu, após várias batalhas me fixei aqui, com minha família e meus servos, enfim, construímos uma cidade, porém, agora os cristãos estão de volta, destruindo nossos exércitos, roubando nossas terras,saqueando nossas riquezas e matando nosso povo.

-Mas os cristãos não são os seguidores de Cristo?Por que eles estão agindo assim? Eles deviam levar uma mensagem de amor, de paz, esperança e não promover guerras e massacrar inocentes.

-São vários os motivos Gabrielle, mas acho q o principal é a ambição e ganância de alguns nobres, que acabam motivando fieis a nos atacar por causa de nossa crença,como se fossemos hereges, como eles dizem... Só sei q o que as pessoas que estão por trás desses ataques querem é a terra, o poder e esses tesouros que vocês estão vendo aqui –Kabir estendeu a mão para mostrar os vários artefatos que havia trago de Jerusalém há algum tempo.

-Ok. –interrompeu Xena -Já entendemos a situação, agora nos diga como sabia que viríamos?

-Bom, eu posso dizer que sou um homem ligado às coisas espirituais.Tive um sonho muito incomum essa noite, onde um anjo me avisou que vocês viriam.Eu acordei atordoado e resolvi sair hoje pela manhã à procura de respostas, até que as encontrei na rua e reconheci imediatamente quem eram vocês...

-Cid Kbir... perdão por entrar assim , mas nossas tropas tiveram mais uma derrota na batalha de hoje , Cid Mohhamed não resistiu e morreu..., disse um soldado ofegante que entrava na sala- As tropas cristãs estão avançando e acho que amanhã... chegarão à cidade...

-E o nosso exercito como ficou?

-Nosso exercito teve uma baixa muito grande e o que restou são homens feridos e cansados. No estado q estamos não temos como enfrentá-los amanhã.

-Vamos, vou ver como estão, vocês duas vem comigo?

-Não, vamos ficar e pensar num plano, disse Xena com um ar distraído.

-Tudo bem, então nos vemos mais tarde.

Quando saíram, Gabrielle caiu desanimada sobre uma mesa.

-Será que temos alguma chance Xena?

-Temos que ter. Estamos numa missão lembra?

* * *

Num porto há alguns quilômetros dali, um homem alto, loiro, de imponentes olhos verdes observava alguns cavaleiros que vinham em direção a seu navio. Pensava em outra coisa, mas estava atento a seu escudeiro que vinha lhe trazer boas notícias.

-Salve Lord Standelf, pode comemorar porque amanhã fincaremos o brasão de sua família em Sulim.

-Como foi a batalha de hoje Gustave? Deceparam muitos infiéis?

-Estraçalhamos a tropinha deles.Amanhã não haverá resistência.

-Ótimo. Tem uma coisa muito valiosa esperando que eu vá buscá-la lá.

-Senhor ,desculpe, mas acho que se espera encontra o Santo Graal lá, saiba que isso é muito improvável...

-Não, Gustave.É algo bem mais valioso que o Santo Graal. Essa noite tive uma visão onde eu encontrava a minha futura esposa em Sulim.Isso é um aviso de Deus e amanhã eu pessoalmente irei buscá-la.

-Lord, mas o que está dizendo?Então pretende tomar uma infiel como esposa?

-Não seu pode dizer uma heresia dessas? Há uma mulher européia naquela cidade esperando que eu a salve dos malditos turcos.

-Bom se o senhor diz...

-Deixe de conversa.Agora prepare as tropas que amanha arrasaremos aqueles infelizes de uma vez.Eu irei pegar minha glória e meu amor no sangue daqueles infiéis.

To Be Continued...


End file.
